


Of Broken Trust and Shattered Hearts

by mrsgreenworld



Series: Heart-to-Heart Conversations in the Bunker [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late evening conversation between two people who still love each other. But is love always enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Broken Trust and Shattered Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one-shot is inspired by my extreme frustration about the latest news, or a rumor, that Felicity is going to have a new love interest / boyfriend in Season 5. That's just...   
>  Any new love interest for both Oliver or Felicity would be an EPIC fuck-up. I really hope that the writers won't go down this road.   
>  Back to the following one-shot. The plot, or more likely one specific scene, is shamelessly stolen from Grey's Anatomy. One of my favourite scenes between Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan (R.I.P., my precious babies).
> 
> P.S. My apologies for any mistakes and misprints.   
>  Please, drop a line, say hi =)

 

“ _So, how was your date?”_

 

“ _It wasn't a date, Oliver. I told you. That was a business lunch. Where we discussed business. Besides, there were two more middle-aged CEOs”_

 

“ _Oh”_

 

“ _Yeah, oh”_

 

He tried really hard to hide his relieved sigh or his delighted smile. He tried. And failed.

 

“ _Can you at least pretend that you are not happy about this?”_

 

_**Busted.** _

 

“ _Sorry” he offered sheepishly._

 

“ _So, how was your business lunch?”_

 

“ _Oliver, you've got to stop doing this”_ she said in a slightly shaky voice, with her eyes shut.

 

She looked so small, so fragile. She also looked like there was a barely contained storm inside of her. It was not a storm of anger or annoyance. No. It was pain.

 

And he was the cause of it. He thought he couldn't hate and despise himself more than when he had been lying to her. Well, he was wrong. Because now, seeing this tormented, pained look on her face, he loathed himself like never before. His disgust towards himself was physically tangible, spreading in his body, running through his veins, mixed with his blood, like poison.

 

In its own volition, his treacherous mouth had to open and he heard himself asking:

 

“ _I've got to stop doing what?”_

 

That made her open her eyes and look him dead in the eye.

 

“ _Being such a good and considerate friend. Asking about my day. Acting like you care”_

 

That was akin to a punch right to his gut.

 

“ _I **do** care”_

 

“ _Sorry, that was mean. Of course, you care. I know that. But I need you to keep it to yourself”_

 

“ _To... keep it? To myself?”_ he could barely utter the words.

 

How on earth did she expect him to do this? Loving her was as natural as breathing. Showing her his love was the only thing that really mattered. The rest was just routine and plain existence.

 

“ _I love you”_ she suddenly said.

 

Her words pulled him from his inner turmoil.

 

“ _I love you. I am always gonna love you. But I don't want to love you. I want to be happy. I want... No, I **need** to move on. But I will only be able to do this if you let me go first. I am asking you because I cannot do this anymore. It hurts **so much**... Every minute of every single day. So, please, Oliver, just let me go”_

 

As he watched tears make their way down her face, he felt his own eyes sting with heartbroken tears. Just when he thought his heart couldn't break any more, it shattered into pieces.

 

He gave her a curt nod.

 

“ _Ok. I'll try. But... where does it leave us? What, we don't talk anymore?”_

 

“ _Of course, we talk. We see each other around. And here we are. We just don't **talk** talk, you know...”_

 

“ _Yeah”_

 

Now it was her turn to nod.

 

“ _Thank you”_

 

She gathered her things and paused before leaving her station.

 

“ _I see you tomorrow, Oliver. Have a good night”_

 

“ _Thank you. You too”_

 

She turned her back on him and made her way to the elevator. As her heels echoed her retreating steps, he felt like his hope was leaving with her.

 


End file.
